Family Moments
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: OneShots based around Solomon, Sheba and Aladdin; if they would have been able to watch, and be there raising Aladdin as he grew up. Will contain multiple characters from the Alma Toran Arc. And it may branch in to the normal storyline a bit to. But I promise that it will have a lot of light and fluffy moments between Solomon and a really little Aladdin.
1. Books

**Author's Note: So I have been really frustrated with magi lately; so I thought this would be fun to make; it's going to be a group of oneshots based around Solomon, Sheba and Aladdin and if they would have been able to watch and be there raising Aladdin as he grew up. It will also include the other people from Alma Toran; and it may have some Aladdin in the normal word thinking about his family.**

* * *

**Prompt 1: Books**

Solomon sat quietly on the floor of his office surrounded by books and scrolls filled with reports. It was easier to look through when he had the room to actually spread his work out. Solomon had been at it for hours when he heard a very gentle knock on the door and a small voice on the other side calling him, "Daddy."

A smile instantly graced Solomon's face at being called Daddy; even after 5 years it was an exciting title he would always enjoy having, "Yes Aladdin."

The door knob turned gently as the small boy pushed his way in; quietly he closed the door behind him, "I'm done with this book so mommy told me to come see you for another one."

Solomon pointed at the shelf, and Aladdin quickly went to look at the titles on the side. He pulled one free and showed it to Solomon, "Can I take this one Daddy."

Solomon nodded, "If you think you can handle it."

Aladdin's face instantly lit up as he ran over and hugged his father, "Thank you Daddy."

Solomon smiled as he hugged his child back; Aladdin looked up at him, "Daddy can I read on the couch over there?"

Solomon nodded, "That's fine."

Aladdin's face lit up again as he ran as fast as he could while carrying the book and then started climbing his way up on to the couch. He almost fell but Solomon had stood up and helped him. Aladdin smiled, "Thank you Daddy."

Solomon sat back in his spot on the floor and began to look through the reports again; while he did this Aladdin stayed up on the couch reading quietly. Solomon was really focused on his reports now, and after a few minutes he suddenly felt something leaning against his back. He turned his head to see Aladdin leaning against him now continuing to read; all Solomon did was smile at the sight. His son was just so adorable.

Time flew by and before Solomon knew it he had finished; he was just about to move when he heard vary faint breathing noises. He turned his head enough to see a very cute asleep Aladdin leaned against his back. Solomon smiled as he very carefully picked him up; it was way past his bed time and Sheba was going to kill him for letting the child stay with him.

When he looked down at Aladdin again after that though he just smiled; it didn't matter how mad Sheba got; this was something that he wouldn't give up. This was one of those father/son moments that he wouldn't let anyone take away; while even then he did regret his choice when he walked in to their room to see a very mad Sheba. But even her anger disappeared when she saw how cute and adorable her sleeping son was. She gently took him from Solomon as she turned to take him to bed; Solomon smiled everything was just so perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed and that you thought this was as cute as I did. I got the idea from a picture but I can't remember the link to the picture so I made it in to my profile pic; take a look if you got the time. It's really cute; anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and please drop me a review in the block below.**


	2. Pond

**Author's Note: So the update took a while; but I've been having a hard time updating everything lately. But anyways I hope everyone thinks this is cute. ^_^ Also this Prompt is two different parts that I separated as the normal One-shot and the Omake.  
**

* * *

_**Aladdin Age:7**_

**Prompt 2: Pond**

Solomon was sitting on a bench by the entrance in to the garden reading. Aladdin had asked Sheba earlier in the day if he could go out and play; so Solomon said that he would watch him since Sheba and Arba were going somewhere for the majority of the day. Even though it is a palace he still had to be careful with what he allows Aladdin to do. As the prince of their kingdom there was no other choice then to be really careful with him. Solomon and Sheba were two very over protective parents that loved their child a little too much.

Solomon took his nose out of his book when he heard Aladdin running towards him while laughing. He was smiling when he saw his very happy and giggly child, "Daddy!"

Solomon stood up and noticed that Aladdin was completely soaking wet, and that his braid had come undone. He reached down picking up Aladdin, "What happened to you?"

Aladdin looked in the direction he had just come from, "A tree pulled me in to the fish pond. I got wet protecting Lu and La."

Solomon gasped in a silly way, "Are Lu and La okay."

Aladdin smiled up at him, "I protected them."

Solomon laughed at the answer he had gotten before he sighed, "Let's take you upstairs then to get a change of clothes. Also mommy's not home yet so I'll have to fix your hair up."

Aladdin nodded, "Okay Daddy; that's okay I like your braids a lot too."

Solomon smiled as Aladdin hugged him tightly; he didn't care even slightly that the child was getting him soaking wet.

* * *

**Omake: Lu and La.**

Aladdin had been running around in the flowers and grass in the royal garden. He was chasing butterflies and playing with the baby rabbits located there. He was sitting eating a handful of berries that he had picked from one of the bushes as he shared them with the baby rabbits. When he was finished that he stood up and headed over to a different area of the garden where he had left his ball last time he had come out to play.

The royal garden was made up of 3 different areas; the edible fruits area, the flower area, and their special fish pond. It was full of many different types of fish; but there were two special ones that Aladdin had named Lu and La. They were two coy fish that had been given to him by his auntie Arba. They were very special to him; and he loved them with all of his heart.

Aladdin had left his ball with Lu and La so that they could play with it while he went inside with his mother last time he was outside. He as a child trusted them like they were other children; they were his best friends since there weren't many other children in the castle. So when he got near the pond he went straight over to it; he reached his hand in to the water and a black coy brushed up against his hand, "Lu where's La."

Aladdin looked around the pond and saw La by his ball that was sitting against a stepping stone in the middle of the pond.

The pond wasn't too small but it wasn't extremely large either; it was wide but not too deep. A large tree stretched over top of the water; and the 4 stepping stones led to the middle of the water. A few of the tree's branches reached just above the stones.

When Aladdin saw the ball instantly he started figuring out how to get it. So Aladdin started jumping across the stepping stones. He almost slipped twice but caught his balance quickly enough. Once at the last stone he grabbed his ball and then turned to head back. The only problem with this was that he hadn't noticed that the tree had caught his braid. So when he went to jump it yanked him back and he completely missed his jump and was dropped in to the water below. He would have used his Borg to keep himself dry, but he thought that he would hurt Lu and La if he did; so Aladdin stopped his Borg. Aladdin stood up in the pond with water up to his chest completely soaked. He was completely and thoroughly soaked; he pulled a small wand that he had and cast a spell releasing the tie at the end of his braid and this let his hair fall down in to the water. He was soaked from head to toe but at least his hair was free and Lu and La were okay.

Aladdin made his way out of the water; once he had crawled out and sat himself on the edge of the pond he stayed and talked to Lu and La for a while. He then headed back to see Solomon; he was soaked and starting to feel a little tired.

* * *

**Author's Note: So It though that this would be something cute. I hope that everyone liked it; so anyways please leave a review if you did enjoy. **


	3. Faith

**Author's Note: So here's number three; it is a little bit different then what the other one-shots were like. But I hope that everyone enjoys in none the less. ^_^**

**Takes place in the normal Magi universe.**

* * *

**Prompt 3: Faith**

Aladdin was definitely exhausted after using his magic to show everyone else what he had learned from Solomon's wisdom. Everyone just seemed overwhelmed by the truth when he was done, and it worried him.

When he had stopped using the spell he was completely drained magoi wise; even being a magi he was tired. He had used too much magoi, and it made it so that his body was also having a hard time absorbing more. He looked over at Alibaba and Morgianna out of curiosity; he was about to ask them what they thought, but was surprised when they just quickly looked away. He took a step back and his body instantly gave out; luckily he had both Titus and Yunan standing close by. He smiled at them when they both helped him back up; Titus looked surprised by the fact that he had collapsed, "Are you okay Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah; it was just a little too much for me to handle. Having to keep using Solomon's wisdom for so long is really draining."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "So you're his child?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yes. As you saw; my mother was killed and during all the chaos King Solomon; my father used all the power he had left to create this new world and send me here."

Everything after that was quite until Aladdin turned to walk over to Alibaba and Morgianna who were across the room quiet. He didn't want anything to change between them all, but right when he was about to speak he collapsed. His vision faded to black as he heard his name being called by many people around him, "ALADDIN!"

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself in a very thick forest. He was very confused at where he was when he first started walking around. The last thing he remembered was passing out after being concerned about the way everyone had been reacting. He looked around when the forest opened up and trees became sparse; he saw a large pool of water with a water fall. While he was looking around he saw someone that he thought was reading in the shade.

When he got closer he finally realized who it was; he stopped surprised as the person looked up at him. The person smiled gently, "It's good to finally see you again; I haven't seen you since you were a baby Aladdin."

Aladdin felt like he was about to cry when the person stood up and wrapped his arms around him. He could tell the person was laughing as he spoke, "The first time we get to really speak and you cry; you're so much like you mother."

Aladdin wiped his tears away, "Are you here because you're mad at me for telling the people of this world the truth?"

Solomon frowned before he moved away; his hand was now resting gently on Aladdin's head, "Of course not; I just wanted to see my son."

Aladdin looked down, "Still I'm sorry if I ruined your plan; I thought that they could handle...it."

Solomon took Aladdin's hand and led him to sit in the shade as he continued to smile at Aladdin, "The moment I sent you to this world I entrusted its safety to you. If you believe that this is the right choice; then I'm fine with it."

Aladdin looked at him, "But how can you have so much faith in my choices. What If I chose wrong?"

Solomon just gently smiled at Aladdin, "Isn't that what parents are supposed to do; have unrelenting faith in their child. Of course I have to believe in your choices; if I didn't I wouldn't be a very good dad now would I. So don't worry; just believe in the choices you've made, and the bonds you've created."

Aladdin shook his head, "But I think I made the wrong choice. My friends were scared of me, and..."

Solomon sighed, "Even if you did its okay; you're allowed to make mistakes everyone is. Now you need to wake up; there are a few people worried about you."

Aladdin didn't even have time to respond.

* * *

Aladdin flew up from where he had been sleeping; he surprised everyone that was standing around the room. As many people as he believed could fit in to the small room had forced their way in; Aladdin looked right beside him to see Morgianna holding his hand, and Alibaba standing beside her along with Titus, "Are you okay Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah sorry; I was just talking with someone."

Alibaba looked at him confused, "But you passed out."

Aladdin smiled, "While it would be hard to talk with him while I'm awake. I mean my father did die."

Alibaba smiled, "So you got to talk with King Solomon?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah; he said he had faith in me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Tell me if you liked this one or if you really preferred the others. Please leave a review if you enjoyed. ^_^ Also I don't think that Alibaba and Morg would really react like they were scared of Aladdin it was just for the purpose of the one-shot.  
**


	4. Bad Dreams

**Author's Note: So this one is short; but really cute and I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Aladdin Age: 6**

* * *

**Prompt 4: Bad Dream**

Solomon was lying on his stomach reading in bed alone; Sheba had gone with all the girls away on a trip for the week. Leaving Solomon and Aladdin all alone to fend for themselves. Solomon was happy that Sheba got to have fun once in a while, but he did have to admit that such a large bed became very lonely with only him in it. After them always being together it became very lonely when Sheba or Aladdin wasn't with him. But right now they were trying to get Aladdin to sleep in his own room so that was a no go also. He knew that tonight he would just have to deal with the loneliness.

He went on reading for another hour before there was a small creaking noise made as the door opened a little bit; a small head of blue hair popped in to look at Solomon. Tiny tears were forming in the boys eyes as he looked at the bed. Solomon looked to see a crying Aladdin enter the room; he moved over quickly picking Aladdin up, "What's wrong?"

Aladdin cried in to his father's chest, "I had...hic...a..hic..bad .am...hic."

Solomon rubbed gentle and soothing circles on Aladdin's back as he moved back in to bed. He set Aladdin down and pulled the blanket up on him before hugging him, "its okay daddy will protect you. I'm here so don't worry and go back to sleep."

Solomon cuddled with Aladdin until the child finally fell asleep; he wasn't too far behind Aladdin as he also went to sleep. He smiled as the dream world dragged him in to it. He was definitely no longer lonely in that big bed with his little Aladdin there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short but so so so sweet. Did everyone enjoy? Because I had so much fun making it in to what it ended up being. I hope everyone enjoyed. **


	5. Books 2

**Author's Note: So here is number 5; I hope everyone finds it as cute and adorable as I do. Yes it is prompt 2 of Books; and there will be more with this prompt later. **

**Aladdin Age: 2 (He's having a hard time speaking still. I read that most kids learn to speak between 2-2.5 years.)**

* * *

**Prompt 5: Books 2**

Solomon was starring in to a small 3 year old Aladdin's eyes as the child held the biggest book he could manage carrying up. He set it in his father's waiting hands with an excited smile plastered on his tiny and adorable face, "We... ."

Solomon smiled as he scooped Aladdin up; setting him down gently in his lap before he opened the large book up. He hadn't paid too much attention to the book Aladdin had grabbed so he was surprised when it was a book on basic magical practice and easy to learn spells. He looked at Aladdin, "How about we find something else to read?"

Solomon was about to stand up when Aladdin protested shaking his head around upset, "No..noz..no no no."

Solomon sighed as he sat back down, "But this book won't be of interest to you."

Aladdin just pointed at the book, "Wead...wead."

Solomon sighed, "Fine..Okay."

He started reading the complex book, and the look he saw in his child's eyes was amazing. If he didn't know that the child was only 2 he would think that he understood everything, but that was impossible right; he was sure that at Aladdin's age he wouldn't be able to comprehend such a challenging book. Quickly Aladdin proved him wrong; Once Solomon finished reading the first section he tried what he had just been told. Solomon watched the child curiously at first and in amazement by the end. Aladdin had a small wand that Sheba had given to him as a joke to play with, and he was using it to form very simple fire magic.

Aladdin smiled as he played with many small balls of fire; Solomon looked at the book in amazement. He muttered to himself, "Holy shit… my kids a genius."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did everyone find this adorable? I hope everyone liked it and enjoyed the story. Its short but cute. Please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts. I love getting reviews.  
**


	6. First Word

**Author's Note: So here's what I came up with for you guys to read; I hope that you enjoy because I think it's really cute.**

* * *

**Prompt 6: First Word**

Aladdin was a 7 month old baby who babbled like there was no tomorrow. He was always having conversations with his mother and father; and his many aunts and uncles. He would show his brightest and most adorable smiles; as he talked Solomon and Sheba's ears off for hours. Of course you couldn't understand even a word of it, but he was still the cutest baby ever so it didn't matter.

Sheba was sitting on her and Solomon's bed playing with Aladdin while the baby giggled and babbled. He reached out for his mother as he talked, "Baba..uba."

She picked him up as she stood from the bed and held him in her arms; she rocked the child back and forth as he continued to try and converse with her, "Mababa..uuba."

She turned to look at the door as a tired looking Solomon walked in; Sheba smiled happily at her finally returning husband. Solomon and Ugo had gone out of town for a few days; Sheba and Aladdin were suppose to go along with them, but last minute she had to stay home because Aladdin wasn't feeling good. Both her and Aladdin really missed Solomon when he left; especially Aladdin though.

Sheba always had to admit that the two had a special relationship; that's not to say Aladdin didn't love Sheba too. It's just that he always wanted to be with his father; usually if Solomon was home he would be carrying the child around. Sheba didn't mind though; she loved being a mother but could tell Solomon was also a natural father.

Solomon had been more jumpy and scared then Sheba when she said she had gotten a feeling that she would be going in to labor soon. Solomon was so excited and happy about Aladdin coming in to the world, but Sheba could also see a small amount of fear in his eyes. The second that Solomon had held Aladdin in his arms all the fear had disappeared from Solomon's eyes and all that remained was sheer happiness.

Sheba would never forget the moment that they truly became parents. She smiled at her husband as he walked over to her and Aladdin with a smile on his face, "How's he doing?"

Sheba smiled as she spoke, "He's okay. The nurse said he might have caught a slight cold, but he perfectly fine now."

Aladdin turned releasing his mother; he reached his arms out to Solomon who was walking over, "Da..uba."

Solomon smiled as he gently took Aladdin from his wife; he pinched the child's nose. Aladdin shook his head in disapproval, " .baba."

Solomon smiled as he kissed the boys forehead; he ruffled the boys already long blue hair, "His babbling is getting better."

Sheba nodded, "It's starting to be more understandable."

Solomon smiled, "Is Aladdin hungry?"

Aladdin shook his head in disapproval as Solomon was about to hand Aladdin to Sheba so that she could feed him; Aladdin cried out reaching for his father, "Daddy."

Both Solomon and Sheba were surprised when they heard that come from Aladdin; neither had been expecting his first word so soon. Solomon looked at Sheba with the biggest, proudest grin plastered on his face, "His first word was Daddy."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just love the family relationship between Solomon and Aladdin; I think Solomon would have made an awesome dad for Aladdin. ^_^ Also the next couple one-shots have more Sheba in them. If anyone has complaints about Aladdin's babyness; I am 17 and have no experience with any children and babys; I don't really like kids that much so i avoid them.  
**


	7. Growing Up

**Author's Note: This didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but I still hope everyone enjoys reading it, and that the requester likes it. **

**Request: Milye6**

* * *

**Prompt 7: Growing Up**

Sheba looked at her 15 year old son; he was lounging on the couch in his father's study. She smiled as she looked at him, "You're so cute; you just look so much like your father."

Aladdin looked at his mother a slight red tint on his face showing he was embarrassed by what she had just said, "Mom don't say that. I'm not cute!"

Solomon looked up from his work at Aladdin; he smiled at his adorable yet handsome son. He looked at Sheba, "No. He definitely gets his cute from you."

Sheba now also had a red tint of embarrassment plaguing her face, she said with a pout, "Honey."

Solomon shrugged, "It's the truth."

While Solomon and Sheba were bickering about what Aladdin got from whom Arba walked in. She smiled deciding not to get in the middle of the couples spat. She sat on the couch quietly beside Aladdin who had gone back to reading. After listening to Sheba and Solomon argue about what Aladdin got from who she decided she needed to say something; she needed to talk to Solomon about something and she couldn't do that if he was bickering with his wife, "Sheba, Solomon." She waited until she had received both Solomon and Sheba's attention, "If you're arguing about Aladdin then it's obvious that he received his cuteness from you Sheba, and his handsomeness from Solomon. I mean you have to agree he's the perfect mix of you two."

Solomon and Sheba looked at each other and then laughed; Aladdin was once again completely beet red, "I'm not cute Auntie Arba."

Of course they knew; he was their son after all; he was everything to them. They both smiled as they saw their maturing son in front of them; Solomon frowned and said in a very joking manor, "I'll admit you were cuter when you were little."

Aladdin cried out annoyed, "I'm not cute dad."

Sheba smiled along with Arba; as they just watched Aladdin and Solomon bicker.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I do hope everyone enjoyed; it didn't turn out like I wanted it to but it's still pretty cute. Milye6 this was the best I could do with the prompt/idea that you gave me; I did my best, and sorry if it sucked.**


	8. Language

**Author's Note: I hope everyone really likes this one; because I just absolutely loved writing this post. I hope the requester enjoys it. **

**Request: Dark Elpis**

* * *

**Prompt 8: Language**

Sheba wasn't one who hit people easily, but at this exact moment she was ready to smack Solomon right across the face after hearing a taboo word in her mind come from Aladdin's 4 year old mouth. She was the least to say pissed off when Aladdin had called their wonderful maid a bitch. She had gotten angry and told Aladdin to never mention that word again, but she knew as a 4 year old that he didn't even understand what the word meant; so she wasn't too hard on him.

Even with that said; Solomon was a grown ass man that she had already warned about the way he speaks around their child. He wasn't one for swearing too often, but if he was surprised or suddenly hurt; like most the words would just slip out. The only problem with this was that Solomon was the only thing Aladdin paid attention too, and at the young curious age of 4 he was ready to copy Solomon word for word. So when Solomon swore in most cases Aladdin would copy his dad whether he knew what the word meant or not, and usually it was the second.

She carried Aladdin down the hallway as she walked quickly and gracefully; the room where she knew that the meeting was in. It would be over in just a few minutes, and when it finally was over Solomon would be wishing that it wasn't. She stood in the hallway and waited for the meeting to come to an end. She smiled as she saw Ugo walk out of the room, "Ugo can you take Aladdin for me."

Ugo smiled; as the child's godfather he was always happy to take him off of Sheba and Solomon's hands. Honestly Sheba didn't trust many others with her child the way she trusted Ugo; the only people she trusts as much as Ugo were Solomon and Arba. Sheba smiled as Ugo walked off with Aladdin; she entered the room after everyone else had left. She opened the door to see Solomon reading some papers; he looked up with a smile when he saw Sheba, but that smile faded quickly when he saw the look on her face.

He was sure he was going to die when he saw the look on Sheba's face; he stood from his spot quickly heading over to her, "What's wrong?"

Sheba glared in to his eyes; Solomon would have sworn her bright pink hair was fire when he looked at her she was just that mad, "Our son swore at the maid today; would you mind telling me where he heard the work bitch."

Solomon gulped as he remembered back to yesterday when he accidentally hurt himself and swore in front of Aladdin; he gulped scared, "I'm sorry honey."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading this post; I love the way Sheba acts in it. Also I hope everyone like the 3 updates for tonight. This is the last one as of now; unless I type a bit more for this fic tonight but I doubt it. I really have to work on a few of my KHR fic's. **


	9. Sneaking Out

**Author's Note: So this is something I'm not sure worked the way I wanted it too. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

**Prompt 9: Sneaking Out**

Currently both Solomon and Sheba were searching around the town frantically.

_**2 hours earlier**_

_**It was 1 in the morning when Solomon had been walking to the room from his study. He decided to take a quick look in to Aladdin's room; he was checking to see if the boy had gone to bed yet since it was way past his set bedtime. When he opened the door he was definitely surprised to see that his son wasn't there. He turned closing the door behind him, and then he walked over and into his bedroom; honestly he was expecting to see his son beside Sheba in bed. It wasn't a very rare occurrence for Aladdin to go to their room at night; at the age of 11 he was still sleeping with his mother and father quite a bit. **_

_**So when Solomon opened the door to the bedroom; he was even more surprised to see his side of the bed completely empty. He looked at Sheba who was now awake slightly and looking up at him from her spot in bed, "What's wrong?"**_

_**Solomon made a very annoyed noise as he answered, "Aladdin's gone."**_

_**Sheba was instantly up moving across the room; she went to Aladdin's room, and then she noticed that the window was open. She glared at Solomon, "Damn it, of course he's going to be a child who sneaks out; he has your womanizer blood in him."**_

_**Solomon looked at her as if he was insulted, "I'm not a womanizer."**_

_**Sheba looked at him, "Yes you are; your just really good at hiding it from everyone else."**_

_**Solomon sighed; had the times been like this when he was little then He probably would have snuck out to go see woman too. Solomon sighed; Sheba was right, "I've got an idea of where he is then."**_

_**Sheba sighed, "Yeah; so do I."**_

* * *

Aladdin was currently sitting surround by women; it wasn't his first time here, but the woman hadn't figured out who he was yet. Luckily for him because the second one of the woman figured out who he was then it was time to leave. If he was found out it would be very troublesome; and he couldn't imagine the amount of danger he would be in. That and he was surround by his friends; children from his kingdom; if they knew who he really was then they wouldn't be his friend either.

As the prince; even though it was a peaceful time that he lived in it was dangerous for him to be out. He had been warned by both his parents so he always used a fake name when going out; although that might not be enough. People also treated him different when they knew who he was so he liked having a fake name; he wanted to have friends his age.

He was lucky though that his parents didn't show him off too much or what he was currently doing wouldn't even be possible. Currently Aladdin's face was pressed in to the middle of a young ladies breast. He loved woman so much; he turned to see another woman and out of the corner of his eye he saw his worst nightmare walking towards him. He gulped and carefully hid behind the girl beside him. Sheba walked over with Solomon behind her as many of the women kneeled down, "Queen Sheba; King Solomon."

The many men and women around stood and gave proper bows; Solomon and Sheba didn't like it but had grown use to it. Sheba looked at the woman standing in front of Aladdin with a smile, "Could you move please?"

The woman nervously got out of her way; they looked at Aladdin who didn't even glance up at them. He took a step back and slipped ending up with his butt flat on the couch. Sheba stepped forward, "How many times have you snuck out?"

Aladdin looked away not answering; Aladdin could feel the anger dripping off his mother. But he was more scared about the fact that his father was being completely quiet. Solomon was only every quiet when he was angry at people. To be honest in Aladdin's mine his mother was definitely scary when mad, but his father was worse. Aladdin looked at his mom, "I'm sorry Mom."

Sheba sighed, "Why are you sneaking out?"

Aladdin looked at the group of boys that were with him; clearly they were confused, "I wanted to make some friends."

Sheba wrapped his arm around Aladdin when she saw the look on his face. She glanced at the children he was looking at, and knew instantly by the look on their faces that they didn't know what was going on or who he was. She sighed, "Let's go home and talk back at the palace."

Aladdin nodded as he stood up; Sheba held his hand as she walked towards Solomon. Aladdin didn't even look up at Solomon. When they got home Sheba sat Aladdin down on her and Solomon's bed to talk. Aladdin looked at her, "Their never going to talk to me again."

Sheba sighed; she wasn't to upset about the fact that her son had been in such a place. What had upset her was that he had snuck out to begin with. But now because she knew what loneliness was like; and that he had snuck out because he was lonely she wasn't really upset. She hugged Aladdin against her chest and rubbed his back gently, "It's okay. If there your friends they'll treat you the same as before."

Both Sheba and Aladdin looked up when Solomon started to chuckle; they were both seriously confused about why he was laughing. Solomon sat down beside Aladdin and gave the child a hug; Sheba glanced at him, "Why are you laughing?"

Solomon smiled, " was thinking that he had a good choice in women."

Sheba smacked him roughly across the head as she stood up and walked out of the room in annoyance at his stupid comment. Solomon smiled at his wife's reaction before looking down at Aladdin "You're not in trouble; just promise me you'll never go in to a place like that again. Ok."

Aladdin was a little confused but nodded, "I promise Dad."

Solomon stood up and led Aladdin back to his room avoiding the strange looks he was getting from Sheba when they were out in the hallway. When he returned to his room he looked at Sheba who had gone back in already; the second he closed the door again he began laughing. She snapped after getting thoroughly confused by his current stupidity, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Solomon smiled, "I just remembered something from when I was little, but I had long since forgotten about when I saw him."

Sheba sighed as her face touched her hands in defeat, "You did that when you were younger **didn't you?**

Solomon gulped at the anger he could hear in Sheba's voice before he remembered visiting a place like that when he was little. He had done the exact same thing as Aladdin had, but he had only ever had the chance to do it once. It was funny how much him and his child are truly alike.

**Author's Note: Did you think this was a good chapter? If you liked this one or didn't like it please tell me. I'm really interested in what you all think. ^_^**


End file.
